Special Delivery
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: Since Hermes decides to be a pouty brat, Apollo decides to take matters into his own hands. Which translates to him being a nosy, eavesdropping matchmaker. Hermes/Percy slash


PJatO || Hercy || PJatO || Hercy || PJatO || Special Delivery || PJatO || Hercy || PJatO || Hercy || PJatO

Title: Special Delivery – Sometimes, the Deliverer is Better than the Delivery

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set between 'The Quest for the Staff of Hermes' and 'The Lost Hero'

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Hermes/Percy

Side Pairings: Luke/Percy (past), Percy/Annabeth (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Hermes, Apollo, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Summary: Hermes is being a pouty brat and Apollo is annoyed by that. So, with the help of his oracle, he tries to cheer his half-brother up some.

Number three of my Percy Pairing Poll - Hermes and Percy. Shoot, this turned out just as fluffy as I expected it to... I just wonder why it put up such a fight before? Anyway, it had been a bit troublesome, hence the length. Next one - Nico/Percy - is going to be longer again, I promise. Still no clue what to do about first place though...

**Special Delivery**

_Sometimes, the Deliverer is Better than the Delivery_

Hermes sighed, staring down at the earth from the cloud he was more or less sitting on. It wasn't that he really saw anything down there, it was more metaphorical. Down there was New York, thus down there was Percy. So him sitting there, pouting, staring down was meaningful.

"You're a grown up god. Stop acting like a little kid whose favorite toy got stolen!"

Hermes growled slightly and looked up to stare annoyed at the blonde giving him a pointed look through his side window. The Maserati hovered next to the cloud, Apollo pushing his sun-glasses up to glare properly at the pouting messenger god.

"But she did!", whined Hermes stubbornly, sitting up to cross his arms over his chest.

"She?", asked the Sun God with a frown. "Get inside the car and tell me all your little worries. Because I want to get my fan-post again anytime this year."

The trickster huffed at that, but still entered the sun chariot to sit on the passenger seat. Apollo looked at his brother with a bored and waiting expression, his hands behind his head, leisurely slugged into his seat. Hermes heaved a sigh, unsure what to say.

"You have to swear on the River Styx that you won't laugh or tell anyone", growled Hermes.

Apollo frowned for a moment, wondering what could be bothering his brother like that. "I swear on the River Styx that I won't tell or laugh."

"A couple of days ago, my caduceus got stolen", confessed the Messenger God lowly, glaring at his brother who tried to bite back a laughter. "I had asked Percy Jackson to retrieve it."

"Percy?" Apollo blinked confused. "Why him? I mean, your kids are way better fit for that."

"What do you think?", asked Hermes and rolled his eyes irritated.

It took the blonde a couple of moment before it dawned on him. "Oh. You _like_ him!"

"Yes, I do", grunted the thief reluctantly. "And that's why I send him to retrieve my caduceus and save George and Martha. Well... and because Percy was on a date with that infatuating daughter of Athena. I just needed to interrupt them!"

"Okay", nodded Hermes slowly, staring at his brother in calculation. "So you wanted to disturb their date and get Percy alone. Great plan. How did it work out?"

"Well..." Hermes was reluctant to answer, even blushing slightly. "It sort of ended with me sending them to a romantic dinner in Paris..."

"How in the world did you manage to fail that hard?"

"He asked me", growled the Messenger God defensively. "With those big, sea-green eyes of his... How was I supposed to deny him?!"

"You really need help", snorted Apollo and sat up some, grinning mischievously. "Be glad that you have me on your team, brother. I'm going to fix this!"

"Somehow that doesn't really reassure me", muttered Hermes with a frown.

The Sun God smirked and winked before starting his car. "Just you sit and wait. I'll call you and give you a sign once my plan unfolds. Now get out."

The son of Maia glared at his half-brother, but he obeyed and got out of the sun chariot, watching the son of Leto driving off to the horizon. This conversation gave Hermes an irksome feeling...

/break\

Rachel hummed softly as she walked along the street. It was still pretty warm outside, even though it was already late September. School was annoying, she missed Percy dearly, but other than that life was pretty good. Boarding school meant not being with her parents.

She yelped surprised as a car suddenly pulled up next to her. A beautiful Maserati.

"Get in", ordered the driver.

"Never heard of 'stranger danger'?", chuckled the redhead amused and opened the door. "What can I do for you, Lord Apollo?"

"I just thought I'd give my favorite oracle a lift so we can have a nice chat", grinned the Sun God.

The Oracle of Delphi frowned curiously, looking at her lord. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Percy Jackson."

"What about him?", wanted Rachel to know, worry evident in her green eyes.

"Nothing is wrong, don't worry", hummed the blonde amused. "Now please, answer me a couple of questions. Starting with: How is his relationship with Athena's girl going?"

"They broke up. Why do you ask?", asked the redhead cautiously.

"Oh? Brilliant!", grinned Apollo gleefully. "Why, though?"

"The better question is: Why. Do. You. Ask? With all due respect, Lord Apollo."

"You answer my questions, I'll answer yours", offered the blonde with a casual shrug.

"Oh well", sighed Rachel, staring out the window at the scene passing them. "They went to Paris together and... talked. Percy confessed that he had been in a panic because he wanted to do everything right. That he's always nervous around Annabeth, still. And Annabeth told him that she's not all that comfortable, never daring to say everything she wants to say because she knows she bores him with the data and facts she loves so much. They agreed that they don't fit. That they're best friends, but that they should feel free to talk about whatever is on their minds with their partner and that they shouldn't be afraid to do something wrong. So they ended it."

"That's nice", nodded the Sun God. "Anything else to add? Any... gay tendencies..."

"Don't tell me you want to hit on him", grunted Rachel, not very pleased by this.

"What? No", snorted the blonde a bit irritated. "No, but my brother."

"Which one?", asked the oracle with one raised eyebrow.

"That you'd like to know", chuckled Apollo amused. "Now please, answer my question."

"Perhaps a little... curiosity", mumbled the redhead reluctantly. "Not that I'm supposed to tell anyone about this! But since his breakup with Annabeth, he had been... questioning a lot of things."

"Interesting", purred the Sun God and licked his lips. "This will be fun!"

Somehow Rachel was not having a good feeling about this. "Which of your brothers?"

"Persistent oracle", grunted Apollo a bit displeased. "Hermes, if you have to know."

"Oh? Oh!"

The sudden pleased tone of her voice made him raise an eyebrow for a change. He glanced over to the teenager next to him, observing how she was grinning like a shark.

"You can be quite frightening for a mortal", noted the blonde. "What brings that on?!"

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone", her voice sounded teasingly.

"You're talking to a god here", huffed Apollo with a slight pout.

"All the reason more to stay silent", grinned Rachel, her mood suddenly very good.

The Sun God spend the rest of the drive staring oddly at his oracle, unsure what to think.

/break\

"Rachel? What are you doing here?", asked the son of Poseidon dumbfounded, though his attention then got caught by the beautiful car whose driver winked at him. "Is that... Lord Apollo?"

"Since I had a chauffeur, I thought I'd drop by my best friend and see how he is. Can I come in?"

"Uh... sure", nodded Percy slowly and a little bit confused.

Rachel hugged him, laughing softly at the expression on his face. As she entered the house, she looked around to see if Paul or Sally were at home. Percy closed the door and followed her to his room. Both teens sat cross-legged down on the blue bed.

"Aren't your parents home?", asked Rachel curiously.

"No, they went out. Some kind of anniversary thing", shrugged the son of Poseidon. "So... What's up? Why did Apollo drive you around personally? Did he loose a bet against you?"

"No", laughed Rachel amused by that. "He just had some questions... Concerning your love-life."

"What love-life?", groaned Percy miserably and fell back to bury his head under his pillow.

"Like that huge crush you've had on Luke that you told me about", drawled the redhead with that mischievous gleam in her bright green eyes. "And how meeting Lord Hermes again when you've had that... important mission you're not permitted to talk about... that you realized how many of his father's features Luke shared? I mean... couldn't that be interpreted as having a crush on Lord Hermes then? Since your breakup kind of happened right after that encounter..."

"Why are you asking those things?", grunted the Sea Prince displeased and flustered.

"Curiosity", shrugged the redhead and wrinkled her nose. "Now that I'm not allowed to fall in love anymore, I'm just all the more interested in your love life."

"It's enough having Aphrodite obsessed over my love life", muttered Percy.

Rachel felt pity for the son of Poseidon and changed topics after that. He had a hard enough time wrapping his head around his questionable sexuality as it was. Getting the gods involved in it didn't necessarily help there... Though she failed to see the Maserati in front of the house, driving off with full speed and a broadly grinning Sun God.

/break\

Percy stood at his window, waving Rachel as the redhead made her way back home. A thoughtful frown marred his features. During their conversation, the oracle had always come back to one topic. Hermes. A slight blush graced his features. Okay, the Messenger God was quite handsome, yes. But that probably came with being a god and all. Shaking his head, the boy turned to go to the kitchen. He was getting hungry. Thinking always made him hungry. And all that talking about Hermes and Luke and Annabeth had really, really, really made him hungry. He and Annabeth were still friends, yes, but he couldn't possibly go up to his ex-girlfriend and ask her to figure his maybe-homosexuality out for him. Not even he was such a seaweed brain. A knocking on the door, half way to the kitchen, nearly gave him a heart attack. He frowned. Paul and his mom had their keys and Rachel had especially checked if she had forgotten anything.

"Special delivery", came a voice from outside. "Someone home? I got an important package."

Mail? That late in the evening? Percy frowned again, cautiously walking up to the door. It certainly wasn't a monster, that was for sure. Monsters scarcely used the doorbell. But it was still pretty suspicious. Only slightly opening the door, he took a look. It was a delivery-guy. Though not just _any_ delivery guy. Wide, sea-green eyes stared in disbelief at the god.

"Lord Hermes? Please tell me your snakes didn't get kidnapped again!"

"No", chuckled Hermes amused. "Like I said, I have a special delivery for you."

He held up a little package. Percy blinked confused and opened the door for the god to enter. Hermes walked over to the living room and fell down onto the couch, getting comfortable. He motioned for the son of Poseidon to come closer. Blushing slightly, the boy sat down next to the god, wondering what the package may contain. As if reading his thoughts, Hermes handed it over.

"I just had a very interesting conversation with Apollo."

"Really?", asked Percy confused, fidgeting with the wrappings.

How odd. He just had a... Oh. Very interesting conversation with Rachel, who had gotten here by Sun Chariot Express. Percy's blush deepened. Had Apollo eavesdropped on them? And if so, what had he told Hermes? His ears turned fire-red. Though his discomfort and embarrassment vanished, to be replaced by a stunned, numb feeling. His fingers traced the sloppy written Edding that stated this old, leathery book to be the "Diary of Luke Castellan".

"He said you've had a... crush on Luke", murmured Hermes softly. "I always figured that Luke's betrayal must have hurt you since he was a kind of mentor to you. But if you've had feelings for him... I figured this may help you understand him a little better."

"Why?", was all the son of Poseidon could say, still caressing the book.

"Because I don't want to see you sad. And I thought this could help lifting some of that sadness off you", whispered the Messenger God. "Because I care about you. Very much."

Sea-green eyes blinked up at the god, his mouth slightly opened in stunned silence. Hermes chuckled amused by that, reaching out with his hand to push a stray strand of hair out of the beautiful face. He could practically see the wheels turning behind those gorgeous eyes. The moment the boy's face turned the most furious red, Hermes knew that Percy had realized something.

"Uh... I... Uh...", stuttered the son of Poseidon, biting his lips. "I'm not sure yet. I mean, I like... but I don't know if I only like that and... What I'm trying to say is that I'm really, really inexperienced."

"I couldn't care less", smirked the Messenger God, cupping his cheek.

Percy slowly leaned up until his lips barely touched the god's, absentmindedly putting the book onto the table. His now free hands pressed against the god's chest, pushing him down onto the couch. The Messenger God was a bit surprised at that. Percy blushed furiously and slowly curled together on Hermes' chest, his arms around the god's neck.

"So... what now?", asked the Messenger God slowly.

"My mom and Paul won't be back until tomorrow, Paul booked a room in a hotel for them", replied Percy thoughtful, though then he blushed again. "Uh, not—not that I'm saying this because I want to... uh... I just thought you could maybe stay a little and we could... watch a movie?"

"Anything you want, Perce", grinned Hermes and leaned down to kiss Percy again.

The son of Poseidon smiled softly and snuggled closer, grabbing the remote from the table, glancing shortly at the book next to it. Percy grinned stupidly. It was a very nice gesture from Hermes and Percy would certainly read into it. Later. Once his... boyfriend would be gone again.

"So, what do you want to watch, Perce?"

"I don't care", murmured the son of Poseidon and yawned slightly. "Just... stay with me..."

Hermes grinned and took the remote from the teen, searching the channels for a decent movie, one arm loosely wrapped around Percy's waist. He could get used to such evenings.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
